


Well Rested

by elmstreetkid



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5310833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elmstreetkid/pseuds/elmstreetkid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>various lil drabbly things about the sole survivor and their LI waking up in the morning. Inspired by my deprivation of sleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preston

**Author's Note:**

> no hate but I... do not care for Danse or MacCready.

     There was an absurd level of domesticity of waking up now that Preston Garvey and Mr. 111 had laid their feelings out for one another. Sanctuary was already domestic to begin with, but now, it felt like they were an old married couple. During the day, Preston would patrol the neighborhood while the General checked in on the settlers, fixing up lights and turrets and helping tend crops. He even helped Mama Murphy cross the street once or twice. They would fall asleep together at night and wake up together in the morning. In all honesty, Preston felt _happy_. The happiest he'd felt in ages and man, he doesn't know what he did to deserve someone like him. Even if he did tend to snore a little.

     Hell, who was he kidding? Even his snoring was endearing. 

     The light that softly drifted in through the patched-up window was the first thing that indicated to Preston that it was just a bit past dawn, his usual wake-up time. The second was the fact that he could smell Codsworth making breakfast in the kitchen. Codsworth floated by, poking one of his eyes into the bedroom.  

      "Sir? Mr. Preston? Are you awake yet?" 

      The body next to Preston stirred, rolling over reaching for the Pip-Boy left on the table beside the bed. His thumb stumbled while it switched to interface on to see the time and he groaned. "Morning so soon, huh? Yeah, I'm up. Good morning, Codsworth." He rolled back over and when he saw Preston was awake, gave him a groggy smile. "Morning, babe." 

     He inched forward, stubbled face leaning close and giving Preston a gentle peck on the lips. 

     "Good morning to you too, sleepyhead." Codsworth cleared his throat, or at least made the sound. 

     "Not to be rude, sir, but you could at least wait until the robot has left the room?" 

     Rubbing his face with his hands he gave another half-hearted groan. "Sorry, buddy. I promise to tone it down until after breakfast." 

     "I'll hold you to that, sir! Speaking of which I've almost finished preparing breakfast. It's your favorite, my famous razorgrain porridge!" 

     "With mutfruit sliced up on it? Codsworth, you spoil me. We'll be there in a minute." When Codsworth had turned to drift back into the kitchen, he turned to Preston again. "So, ready to get up and back at it?" 

     "Another day with you? Always ready." 


	2. Piper

     "Blue, get up." 

     Piper's hand shook the shoulder of the woman beside her on the mattress. Miss 111 curled further under the blankets. 

     "Come on, Blue. I don't like it either but it's morning. We gotta be adults. We have things to do." 

     Piper tugged on the blankets, exposing Blue's face to the crisp morning air. Her reaction was... less than favorable. She hissed like a feral exposed to the sun.

     "Do we have to? Can't we sleep in for once?" 

     "Blue, as much as I'd like to lay here in your little cocoon of covers, this wasteland's not gonna wait forever. We have responsibilities, you know. Places to go, people to see." 

     Blue tugged the blankets back, tucking them under her chin with a defiant huff. "They can wait a few more hours. We'll just tell them I forgot to set the alarm on my Pip-Boy." 

     "You don't set an alarm on your Pip-Boy. Ever." 

     "Exactly." Her hand comes out from the sheets and tugs on Piper's sleeve. "Come on, admit you wanna sleep in just a little." 

     "Alright, alright. You got me." Piper slides back into bed and Blue immediately cuddles up to her. "But only because you looked too damn cozy." 


	3. Curie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't speak French and I would like to apologize

      Sleep was such a curious thing. Humans needed so much of it, yet despite the fact that eight hours of sleep is needed for one to wake up refreshed, Curie more often than not woke up groggy, with her hair a mess and her breath stale. And sometimes when she woke up, she desired more sleep! How bizarre. Sleep was a delightful experience, though, from afternoon naps to evening rest. Curie's  _trésor_ slept beside her, and was one of the many wonders she had come to know as a human. She was rolled onto her side, face inches apart from Curie's and she couldn't help but stare at how serene she looked. Her eyelashes fluttered and her eyes opened slightly. 

     "Good morning, _ma moitié._ Did you sleep well?" Her arms reach out over her head, stretching with a sigh. 

     "I always sleep well when you're nearby, Curie." 

     "Again with the teasing! So early in the morning, too!" 

     Love was such a curious thing as well. One minute Curie is content and rested and the next, with just a few simple words, she is flustered and jittery. But there was a reason humans adored the feeling. She could see it in her own love. 

     She shifts and leans on her arm, gazing at Curie. "Can you blame me? You're just too cute, Curie." 

      _Mon Dieu._ With such a splendid distraction, how could Curie get any research done? 


	4. Hancock

     You know, Mr. 111 was quite the industrious guy. Maybe that's why Bobbi No-Nose hired him in the first place, cause he's no stranger to honest and hard work. Just a few minutes heading out from Sanctuary, he and Hancock get caught in a rad storm. Good for Hancock but for his boy? Not such a kindness to that smooth skin. When he directed Hancock to a Red Rocket Station a few yards off, he thought he'd be holing up for the night on a hard gas station floor but as it turns out, the vaultie had turned it into his own little safe-house. Makes sense, he was a solitary guy and he needed some place to stay. An arm chair and ottoman were situated behind the counter, and two cots were pushed together for him and Hancock to sleep together on. Hancock had woken up first, jonesing for a cigarette or a hit of buffout or something to get him going for the morning. He thought about getting up and sneaking out to stand in the storm and have a smoke, until Mr. 111 stirred and spoke up. 

     "You feelin' alright, Hancock?" 

      "Shit, did I wake you? Sorry about that. Thought about going out to smoke and soak up rads, maybe have a bit of jet. Something to get me buzzed and woken up." 

      His missing piece rolls over on the cot, walking his fingers across Hancock's chest. "I got something that could get you woke up, John."

      "Really? First thing in the morning? I like how you think, love." He's toying with one of Hancock's buttons now. 

      "What can I say? I have good ideas. You gonna get this blouse off or should I?" 

      Hancock reclines back, props his head up under his arms. "Nah, you can have the honor. Be gentle now, would you lover?" 

      He snorts. "Oh, please. You know I'm not a gentle guy. At least not in the morning." 

      "Yeah, and that's why I love you, baby. Hey, you think the legs on these cots are gonna hold up?" 

 

      


	5. Cait

     "Ugh, my fuckin' head." A headache pounded between Cait's ears, like there was a Deathclaw stomping around in her noggin. It was too damn early and she was too damn hungover. Another swear comes from the woman curled beside her, pinching the bridge of her nose. 

     "Cait... fuck, what did we do last night?"

     "You decided to mix that Quantum shit with moonshine and we got shitfaced."

     Miss 111's laugh is shrill and tinged with regret.

     "Ah, shit. Alright, well. We're not doing that again."

     "Darlin' I love you dearly, but could you please keep it down? I want to sleep this off." 

      Cait tugs at the rumpled sheets, tucks herself in and pulls her close to her. 

      "Sorry, sorry. Yeah. Sleep sounds good. Fuck. Do you think we'd be less hungover if I'd used vodka instead?" 

      "Shush that pretty mouth of yours and sleep, love. My head hurts too much to shush it for you."

       She wriggles under the blankets and closer to Cait. "I'll be taking you up on that offer, later."


End file.
